(1) Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a centrifugally actuated torque converter assembly which may be utilized to variably transfer torque from a rotating shaft to a rotating output or vice versa.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
There are various torque converters known in the prior art. Many of these prior art torque converters include elements sensitive to centrifugal force for providing a torque transfer condition. Additionally, these assemblies have included flexible members which coact with an interdisposed element to transfer torque.